


shiver

by rleucos



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, background jill/mist - Freeform, vague timeline is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleucos/pseuds/rleucos
Summary: daein is cold, and soren is slight.





	shiver

soren, more often than not, was cold. ike had learned this some time ago, or maybe not; time was a messy thing stamped by messy memories that bled into others. lines where difficult, borders were difficult, and ike let them all rattle around when battle did not seize his mind.

daein was unkind; he could have guessed—jill was a good representative of the country, and how mist (a soft girl, but there was nothing wrong with that; she was a break from stoicism) found warmth from her was a feat befitting the mightiest of warriors.

the unkindness of daein was an excuse to stare at exposed skin. soren made dry complaints between the winds (how well he fit) about the weather. ike did not understand the sage’s outfit—the open legs seemed unwise, a break in soren’s tactical mind—but his questions were met by drier responses. 

but ike was warm, and that was another excuse. the marches wound down, they had to. after dinner, and mounts were accounted for, settled in, with fires burning brightly around tents, ike could find more excuses. jill offered to take one of the first watches, mist clinging to her side, and the after-drawn lots had ike and soren missing tonight’s duty.

it was an excuse, even if soren instigated it.

soren has been cold forever—this ike knew. he had caught the boy shivering in the fort when he stumbled out for a drink. it was the first time he saw _it_ in soren’s eyes, but it made every winter (and potential fall and summer nights) after have two occupants in his bed. they’d been caught, but his father had laughed in a way he wasn’t expecting.

ike’s bedroll was use to it. soren, ever slim, had no issue worming beneath his arm, errant strands of hair sticking into ike’s vision. frigid, and it was an excuse to drape his arm snugly around the mage. he froze (good one) briefly, and ike was never quite sure what too much was, because surely he hadn’t pushed it yet, because surely soren would say something, because it was soren and he was ike and—

a content sigh fluttered against his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> shiver by Coldplay was playing when i posted this :/
> 
> uhhhhh i don’t like this but Writing Soft Gay Content is cheaper than therapy
> 
> u can talk to me on Twitter @hectorpriamids


End file.
